A base station is connected to an antenna by a feedline. The feedline is bidirectional and can be comprised of a variety of different signal processing components. In operation, a base station's antenna receives and transmits wireless communication signals over the air. A communication signal is received by the antenna and the signal is transferred to the base station by way of the feedline. The antenna also receives interference/noise from various sources such as other base stations and other antennas as well as various other sources. During installation a test signal is inserted into the feedline to determine the loss of the feedline.